


longing

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Sometimes, Link misses him.
Kudos: 16





	longing

Sometimes, Link misses him.

His longing is a peculiar one - for the object of his nostalgia rests their slowly molting head on his leg as he sits in the cool forest breeze after a long game of tag, merely a short walk away from his humble home; and for they see each other nearly each day of the week since he has gotten himself a stable residence, and every time it’s a celebration for the two of them as the little ageless imp laughs about how tall he is, and how much like an adult he looks (because they will become blind and deaf to the obvious truth if it means it will not allow their fear to take away their dearest affection, and Link has no intention of breaking the illusion and lose them as well).

What Link misses is their past, flown by far too quickly, and a future they cannot have.

He misses the feeling of a ten-year-old love; he misses the moths awaking with the warmth blooming in his stomach like a flame as he held feathered wooden hands, and he misses the clumsy attempts at good intentioned kisses despite a beak concealing lips or lack thereof.

He misses the lighthearted love of children.

He cannot love him like that, will not love him like that anymore; he will be his brother, but no more will he ever be.

And that is what he misses the most.

He misses that stunted growth, that metamorphosis neither will witness.

He misses a wild sly grin curling not below, not above, but right in front of his eyes.

He misses the natural evolution that never was of a person, of a childhood crush.

He misses a body he will never hold and a voice he will never hear; he misses a mouth he will never kiss, words he will never speak nor hear be spoken, feelings he will never share, memories he will never experience.

He misses the person he would have loved as an adult.

A person that cannot exist.

A hand with fingers like twigs raises to play with a rebellious strand of blond hair. The amber eyes are closing, so incredibly tired after such a long day, yet still they fight to keep awake and gaze so moonstruck at the blue focuses of their childish worship.

The brown feathers, similar to the bark of the trees around them yet softer than a fresh pile of woven wool, are slowly falling away; beneath their tender armor hide thin silvery limbs covered in nacre spirals and signs. Have they always looked like this beneath their avian form? Or is this the work of a malicious influence, burning away at their once unchanging appearance to destroy every trace of what remains blocked in his beloved memories? The bark digits pull slightly and a brand new mouth opens with a small laugh. Link holds it in his own and kisses its pearly knuckles, soliciting another swarm of giggles soon to drift asleep. They love him, and by them Link is loved.

Still he misses greatly the child he was, and the adult Skull Kid cannot be.


End file.
